The Search of Personal Identity
by Swizzerz
Summary: 15 year old Yuko Sen had always felt that some part of her was missing.One day she begins a journey of self-discovery as she learns about herself and the mysterious disapearence of the Gorillaz over 10 years ago.
1. November Has Come

"Something's starting today  
Where did he go? why you wanted to be"

~November Has Come

"Rocky why not?!" I whined loudly

"Yoko Sen!" Rocky screamed so hard at me that a vein began to beat vigorously from his dark brown forehead. "No is no! And my answer is final!"

I escaped to my sanctuary known as my bedroom like an escaped convict and I slammed the door with as much anger as I could muster. Why couldn't Rocky just tell me? Who's Rocky? Well, Rocky Brooks is a slightly heavy African American in his 50's. Is that enough of a description, okay I guess not. Before I continue I want to put out there that he really is a nice man, despite the whole argument. Rocky is well mannered, soft spoken, very intelligent; call him a modern renaissance man. For as long as I could remember music was a very important in our household, well so was the army of dead animals? Strange combination right? You see Rocky teaches music theory at a college here in London and on the side he likes taxidermy. Does that clear things up a bit more? Ah, so you've noticed I said I live with Rocky? I had been since I was about four years old. He's been acting as my legal guardian since that faithful night over 10 years ago. I don't remember the meeting so well, but I do remember riding in the car with him as he played some Ike Turner.

Before I forget to mention, my name is Yoko Sen, and it's not Chinese, it's Japanese, I think.... Well whatever it is, it's just another indication that I'm foreign. What I really don't understand though is that Asians in general don't look like me. Sure I got the whole round faced, almond eyes, ivory skin, and extremely straight black hair, but my eyes are of a piercing azure blue. Also I'm 15 years old and I'm 5'9! Oh yes! Another point is that I got to Park Life academy, a private school here in London, which facilitated this whole argument.

For my English class, we had to do a project on our parents. Like I said, Rocky's been my guardian for years, but I wanted to know my real parents, you know the kind that looks like me? When I asked him about it, he exploded like an atomic bomb on me! I just don't understand why.

Suddenly, a light knocking resonated from my door as a hushed husky voice called by name. I didn't respond. Rocky tiptoes in as if my room was filled with land mines. One wrong move would set off a chain of reactions that would could destroy him. I sat indian style with my arms crossed tightly around my chest. He owed me big time.

"Baby girl," Rocky whispered apologetically as he sat on my bed. The bed whined and sagged under his massive weight, "you have every right to be mad at me, but please hear me out." I kept my mouth shut and averted my eyes to the Degas calendar on the faded yellow wall. November the first....

"I know you wanna know 'bout your mom and dad, and I know I should have yelled at you....It's just..." His eyes stared off into the distance to a place and time I did not know.

"Just Wot?" I finally got the nerve to talk to him.

"It's just" Rocky took in a shaky breath, "It makes me feel I don't useless when you ask about your parents"

"What?" I crawled closer to my guardian, but each shift I made caused the mattress to groan louder, "Why would you feel useless?"

He looked at me through is dark round glasses. His eyes were extremely sensitive to light, kind of like that girl Hellen Keller's tutor, what was it, Anne Sullivan? We never had enough money for him to get the surgery, so I've never seen him without them.

"'coz, am I really not a good enough parent for you that you wished to be with a couple of strangers? Even after all these years?" My heart fell to the floor as I calculated what to say next. I thought he was just being a jerk, but he did have a legitimate excuse for acting this way. I hugged my "dad" and pressed my check on his shoulder

"Rocky, you know very well that I love you, and I'm grateful for everything you've done for me. I just wished that I knew if they loved me or not"

He patted my arm warmly and said that my parents did love me, and would take care of me right now if circumstances were different. Rocky pushed himself off my bed which caused me to lose balance and hit my head against the wall behind me.

A low chuckle escaped from his mouth as he exited my bed room "Haha, just like your father baby girl just like your father."

I grabbed a medium sized hand mirror from my dresser and examined myself carefully. Rocky said that I was just like my dad, I'm assuming that means we were both clumsy, but what else had I inherited from him. My reflection stared at me with the same confusion in her eyes; whose eyes were these my father's or my mother's? My smile, my dark hair, my slightly buck teeth, all these things made me me, but who made me?

* * *

Welcome to my new story everyone! So here's the skinny everyone. At the begining of each chapter i will use a quote from the Gorillaz. Yes, there will be stuff about Gorillaz in subsequent chapters, but gimmie a bit! This is just your introductory chapter into the mind of Yoko Sen! So, this is just the first step she takes on the journey to find more about her identity and the mysterious disapearence of the Gorillaz, please read on, and reviews and comments are greatly appreciated!

~Swizzerz(WXH)


	2. Left Hand Suzuki Method

"The most important thing  
is listening to recording of the music  
it makes you get a musical sense  
and gets to the point of the fast progress"

~Left Hand Suzuki Method.

"I leaned against the wall with a steaming cup of hot coco in my hands. It's really early, so the school was pretty much empty. A cool rush of wind blew from the west and carried the sounds and smells of Parklife. Basically, it was just a normal day for me at school. Out from the placid scenery was a high pitched wail echoed from the distance as an explosion of papers floated to the ground. I ran to the direction of the chaos and saw my choir teacher on the floor with a bemused expression on his face.

"I fink I jus got 'it by those bloody jawgus." Mr. Spotsut spat in his Cockney accent. He stood up and brushed the dust of his khaki pants. My teacher was a lanky middle aged man with shaggy black hair and a crooked smile. Whenever he spoke, he had a high pitched voice, it wasn't exactly falsetto, but it did have an almost girlish appeal. I bent down and began to pick up the loose sheets with my free hand. They looked like sheet music

"Don't Get Lost In Heaven? Demon Days? Sir wot are these?"

"Songs 'luv" he said with his famous crooked grin.

"I can see that sir, " he opened the door for me politely, "but for wot?" Mr. Spotsut closed the door behind us and dropped a cardboard box onto the foldable table.

"Whew, well we're gonna be doing these songs for competition. They're simply amazing"

I planted my bottom on a wooden bench and scanned each of the stanzas of Demon Days meticulously. The song played majestically in my head, as if I was sitting front row center listening to it at I don't know Manchester Opera House.

"Sir they're wonderful"

"WAIT!" He rushed clumsily to an outdated stereo, "there's more!" My teacher fiddled with the buttons and knobs frantically until the smooth sounds of a string orchestra submerged the large choir room. A man with an indescribable distant voice merged perfectly with the euphony with the instruments. I don't know what happened but tear began to well from my eyes and fell down like salty rain drops. Why was this happening? Yes, the song was beautiful, but that voice. There was something so familiar that I felt I was essentially lacking.

"Yoko," my teacher placed a supportive hand on my shoulder and handed me an off white hankey. I accepted graciously and dabbed the corners of my eyes shyly

"Yew okay 'luv?"

I nodded quickly and swallowed the lump in my throat. Man, this was really embarrassing. I felt his piercing blue eyes scan the crevices of my soul. He tried to discern me, I knew it, but what could he see that I could not?

"Yoko" he spoke gently

I stared at his face worryingly, afraid of what I was going to see. I was surprised to see Spotsut with a pained expression on his face, like he had a conflict tearing him from the inside.

"Sir?" he turned around away from me and rummaged through the box like a rat. When he finished, my teacher handed me a white book that was the size of my math book, but not as thick.

"Rise of the Ogre? Gorillaz. Sir, wot's this?"

My teacher sat next to me and flipped through the pagers. He stopped in the middle and showed me an image of four different people. "Yew see these guys?" I nodded, "This is a band called Gorillaz. Great group really."

"wot happened to them?"

This lanky man shrugged and asked for my mp3 player. He took some long strides to his laptop and added an album called Demon Days onto my playlist.

"Gorillaz just faded away. 10 years ago I fink. Nobody knows wot 'appened to em. 'sa shame. They were the best band in my opinion... 'ere's yer fing." I placed my mp3 player back into my lime green messenger bag. Before I left for geometry, I turned around an faced my teacher once more.

"Mr. S, Do you have any kids?"

He raised an eyebrow at my question but still responded, "er Yes, two of em. Why?"

I smiled and brushed back my black bangs out of my eyes. "You're really a great dad." I skipped hove merrily as the apocalyptic into of the album began to play. If I would've turned around, I could have seen him smile sadly as I exited the building.

This ends chapter 2, I told you there would be Gorillaz stuff happening, and it will continue to increase!

* * *

Just for kicks I threw in a Blur reference. There's an awesome song by them called Parklife, check it out. So yeah thats where Yoko's school got its name, and the whole line about Joggers. LMAO.

~Swizzerz (WXH)


	3. M1 A1

"Hello?

Is anyone out there?

Hello?"

As I walked home from school, I read the book Mr. S lent to me this morning. It was quite interesting, and I really wanted to know more, but here's the thing. Yes, it did have a lot of cool stuff in it, but none of it was all that surprising. It's as if I already knew this stuff... Weird... Near the middle of the book was a picture of a young Japanese girl playing an acoustic guitar on a floaring island. The color scheme is almost Miyazki-esque. My body froze instantly as my eyes blinked in disbelief. This girl named Noodle looked like a shorter version of me! How long I was there just staring, maybe 5 minutes, maybe 10? However long I was there, it didn't matter, because from out of no where a dirty hand pulled my waist back. Before I could even scream this man's hand cupped over my mouth quickly. I tried to scream, but I suddenly became really sleepy. My body lost it's ability to stand on its own, and before I knew it....everything I saw and heard disappeared into the nothingness.....

Yoko Sen, dead at age 15

Can you feel pain when your dead? No, probably not. There's something behind me. Kind of sharp, but it almost feels like a chair. I attempted to open my eyes, but there was some really coarse fabric that made sure they stayed closed. . Tight ropes bound my body to this ancient relic. There were also some ropes that were wrapped so tightly that they burned red bracelets into my wrists and ankles. Voices around me spoke in a language that I couldn't understand. It sounded like old Celtic or maybe German, full of harsh sounds. I was scared for my life. Massive footsteps of one of my captors began to approach me like an angry elephant. He licked the side of my face, and it was as slimy as a slug, but as rough as the side of a mesquite tree. My muffled screams pierced my own ears, but it just made my captors laugh in delight. Another one of them pushed me to the ground and began to open my uniform jacket violently. I squirmed as best I could but to no avail. I continued to scream as loud as I possibly could, hoping that the projection would reach somebody.

Rocky! Dad! Somebody please save me!

As I was about to give up, a voice broke through the hollow laughter.

"I said leave her alone" the voice commanded sternly. I couldn't recognize its owner. The voice was very rough and kind of throaty sounding. It resembled someone's I knew, but who? Whoever this guy was, I hope that he'd be okay.

The leader of my captives stepped forward to stop this guy's advancements. The other two stayed back and shielded me from this testosterone fueled battle.

Augh, when was the last time these goons took a shower. It smelled like a disease-ridden landfill after a monsoon. Woah, weird scenario. The men were in battle; sounds of groans and fist hitting bone filled the intense air. The two goons in front of me left their posts and yelled what i'm assuming is a battle cry. In a matter of minutes, I was in the nothingness once again. I trembled with anticipation on who the victor was.

There was a slight tugging at my jacket, I screamed violently as a I tried to kick my way out like a wish.

"Wo-oh relax 'luv, 'm not gonna hurt ya" assured the young voice. He buttoned up my blouse and jacket quickly and spoke again, "Don't worry, 'm not lookin... bit cold isn't it?"

I relaxed my muscles and felt the ropes at my ankles fall to the ground lightly. The same happened with the ones securing my hands together. As he loosened the rope that bound my chest, I untied around my mouth and then my eyes.

My savior knelt down by my as he fiddled with this conundrum. He swore under his breath when he snagged a difficulty. From what I can tell, he was maybe a little bit older than me. He had dark black hair that was slicked back in a messy ponytail. This was a perfect contrast to his pale skin, which I might add has a bit of a green hue to it. It's not too noticeable, but under these circumstances, I got to take note of everything.

I bit my lip and let out a messily excuse for a form of gratitude. I swear I sounded like a rodent. His head snapped up and his eyes grew in amazement. Maybe because my eyes were so blue, but he was in no position to judge. I too looked into his mismatched eyes with the same amazement reflecting back at me. His left eye was as dark as his hair, but the other was a diluted blood red. He cleared his throat and helped me off the concrete.

"My name is JT Hennessey, nice to meet you" he spoke proudly.

"Y—yo-yoko... Yoko Sen." I put my hand into his as I did my best to stand up on my own. My legs felt like cherry gelatin as I fell forward. Thankfully, JT caught me before I hit the floor again. I averted my eyes embarrassingly away from this young man, but I felt his body maneuver around until I was hoisted on his back piggy back style. Not even 30 seconds later, my freaking stomach roars for some sort of substance. My face glowed a red apple...man red apple sounds good right now

"I'll take yew out to dinnah, my treat" I tried to argue, but he wouldn't even hear me out He's just as bad as Rocky! JT glided over the motionless bodies with ease. They were all pretty tall and each of them wore a deep burgundy cloak with a bizarre geometric logo in gold.

"Who are those guys?" I questioned worringly

JT assured nonchalantly, "cult members"

A light mist shrouded the city. It was Friday, but it wasn't as crowded as it usually was. I don't think I've been here before, but it looked really familiar. I don't know why, but it just did.

There were a lot of things that happened today that I couldn't understand. One of them being JT Hennessey. He was a slim young guy, toned, but still relatively slim. How did he manage to beat down those guys without any damage to himself? So, I went ahead and asked him.

"Don't judge me based on my appearance. I have the act of deception in my blood."

That statement should've worried me a bit, but I knew I could trust him. JT plopped me down on the back of his American motorcycle. . No I do not know the name of this thing. He then took off his black leather jacket to reveal a dark blue long sleeved shirt with some stains on it. Before I knew it, the jacket was on me, shielding my body against the rain.

This guy smells so much better then those cult guys! JT smelled like Irish Spring soap w/ just a spritz of body spray. Y'know just enough to make himself presentable, but not trying too hard.

"Mr. Hennessey?" I asked sweetly

"Mister?" his eyes grew in disbelief as he adjusted my helmet, " 'luv yew do know 'm only 17 right?"

Well no I did not know you were only seventeen! I thought you were in your twenties or something, but I didn't say that a lot. I just let my face blush nervously, right when I was starting to turn back to my normal golden color.

"J-jay-Tee?"

"Well, that's an improvement... wot can I do for you darlin'?"

' Luv? Darlin'? And he wonders why I think he's older than seventeen!

"How did you find me, you know with those guys and stuff?"

"Yew got a crazy set of lungs" he said simply while he revved the motorcycle slowly.

"I wot?"

"Yer loud, as in insanely loud. But yew coulda been a bit loudah, not sure the people in Canada coulda heard yew"

well that answered that issue.

So Yoko Sen rode off into the sunset with her knight and shining armor and his noble steed.

PFFT. Yeah right

It was more along the lines. Yoko Sen rode off into the dark night with a guy dressed in black and his trusted hug. Oh well just as long as I was saved.

Wait a minute! Where's my stuff!?


	4. Bill Murray

"Too many days to get lost  
Many, many people I've known got lost"

I never liked American fast food chains they always made me feel, well fat. Nonetheless, I probably haven't eaten in hours so I guess anything was good enough. Thankfully the mist stopped after I've stuffed my intestines with some poor cow's remains and I started to become sleepy.

"Yoko!" JT yelled over the ruckus of his motorbike.

"Eh Er wot?" I nearly let go until I realized I was on a motorcycle. How long was I asleep for?

"Yew were mutterin something, I dunno about smelling like butterscotch?" His eyes remained focused on the road, "yew still hungry 'luv?"

I made a squished face; no way was I hungry, I thought I was gonna pop enough as it is. To be honest, I don't know why I was talking about butterscotch, who did I know that smelled like butterscotch?

"Anyway, wheh is your flat again?"

"Oh" I aimed to the left with my head, "it's about 10 minutes from Parklife academy... Wait a minute!" There was a light green backpack was left undisturbed underneath a tree. JT took a sharp turn that nearly made me lose my grip over his well toned waist .I screamed like a 5 year old child on a rollercoaster he leaned toward the ground and swooped in like a vulture to grab my backpack.

"Was fun wasn't it?" JT laughed happily

He just saved life and now he's trying to kill me.

Finally we pulled up in front of the apartments, but something there was some ominous aura in the air. My skin began to feel like little ice needles poked it at every possible inch. I nearly hit my head on the pavement as I tried to sprint up the stairs worryingly. JT called my name, but I didn't wait or look back.

I shoved my keys into the door and gave it a hard push; the door swung open swiftly to reveal my flat in shear disarray. Rocky was the biggest neat freak-OCD- orderly- man in the world! There was no way he could have done this! It looked like a category four hurricane went through the living room! Broken glass illuminated eerily in the blue moonlight, my keyboard was thrown across the room, and various members of Rocky's dead army was scattered in pieces all around the flat.

That wasn't the worse thing

Near the kitchen table was a puddle of fresh blood. The dark red liquid was also splattered throughout the dining area, like there was some sort of struggle took place. I couldn't take it any longer, my knees gave away under me and I fell to the floor and cried.

JT pulled up behind me and wrapped his protective arms around my shaking shoulders. How could this day get any worse?

"Yoko," he whispered tenderly, "It's not too safe to be here, what if they were still here?"

Part of JT's black hair obscured his dark eye, so I was left to stare into the blood red one, it looked just like the puddle on the floor. The only thing I could do was nod and stand up.

"Can I get somethings first?"

My companion looked hesitant at first, but eventually gave in to my wishes. I rushed into my bedroom, careful not to trip over the rubbish. My room looked just like I did when I left it. I grabbed a duffel bag and stuffed as much clothes as I possibly could. It didn't matter to me what matched or not, just as long as I had some clean clothes. Next I yanked off a picture of me and Rocky during my first choir competition (I was 6 then) off the wall and grabbed my prized possession, my ring with a topaz gem. Before I crammed the picture into my bag, I noticed there was this weird bulge around Rocky's stomach. Yeah, Rocky's a big guy, but it shouldn't distort a 2 dimensional photograph right?

JT yelled for me to hurry up, but I didn't pay very much attention. Carefully, I removed the back of the frame and a folded note was taped behind the photograph. I haphazardly tore the note open, and in Rocky's intricate handwriting was one line.

Get my laptop and get out of the flat as fast as you can

Now I hurried up and scurried into Rocky's room. It smelled just like him still, box fresh trainers and those chemicals he uses for taxidermy. On a dark green desk by a stack of old records was his dark orange laptop case. I swung it over my shoulder and rushed out like a thief in the night.

"is all that really necessary?" JT raised an eyebrow questioningly, "yew look like a-"

"Doesn't matter, we gotta leave now!"I commanded.

We raced back down to his motorcycle and drove off into the night.

"Where are we going?" He tilted his head slightly in my direction

"Wot the?!?" I was astonished, "you're driving!"

"Crazy girl!" JT spat out, "do yew evah think about your plans or wot?!?"

I shook my head in his shoulder in frustration, "AUGH! Doesn't matter, just somewhere! Not here!"

"FINE! You said it!" The dark haired teen revved the motorbike once more as we raced into the now rainy London night. Darn it! I hope the laptop would electrocute us.

After about 30 minutes there was a white with powder blue hostel in central London that still had space available. JT swiftly parked his motorcycle with ease by a light post; guess he doesn't want anyone to mess it up. He threw my duffel bag over his narrow shoulders and dragged me into the lobby by my left hand. EEEP! His fingers are laced through mine! Despite everything that was going on, I'm still a teenage girl and I still have my awkward moments.

"'ello dears! Welcome to Ashlee 'ouse!" A young attendant, probably in her late 20's smiled. She had mouse brown hair with chunks of hot pink dyed into it sporadically; it seemed to match the skin tight baby tee (that didn't leave too much to the imagination I might add). " we are very proud of our vicinity and great rates we have-"

"Yeah yeah yeah-" JT jerked his hand like he was shooing flies, "how much is it for a private room?"

"23 Euros a night"

"21 pounds alright then?" He took out his wallet hastily

"Sir, you do realize we do 'ave a strict rule about age requirements"

"Well obviously" he rolled his eyes, "don't you think I'm old enough?"

"Well yes," the attendant shifted awkwardly in her seat and pointed a jeweled finger at me "your companion 'ere looks way too young"

"HA!" JT scoffed arrogantly, " are yew being racist madam?"

"Wha? No no I mean that-"

"She's Oriental, they always look a lot younger then they really are right 'luv?" he slipped his arm around my waist. JT is actually kind of short. Well no, he's about average, I guess I'm just tall. He's only about an inch taller than me, probably because of his boots.

"Oh yes!" I duno where but some strange mix of an American-Japanese accent passed through my lips, "I am really 21 years of age, I come back packing through Europe to gain how you say life experience" A nervous smile formed on my face hoping that she would buy my lie.

"Alright then" she sighed heavily, yes!!! "I need the both of yew to give me yer names and wheh yer from" The receptionist grabbed a notebook from under the desk and clicked a furry purple pen

" JT Hennessey, Stoke-on- Trent, UK"

"Uhh oh err Ichigo Kyuzo... Osaka, Kansai region of Japan"

"Alright then here is your keys... your room is on the third floor to the right"

I can not believe we pulled that off. JT maybe, but me! I had actually pulled of lying!

"Ichigo Kyuzo, Osaka, Kansai? Where did that information come from" he asked as we stood alone dripping in the elevator

"I don't know, it just slipped out"

"Just like that accent?"

"Pretty much"

The doors slid open and we walked passed an American couple snogging against the wall. Honestly, get a room people. We finally found ours at the end of the hall and placed my stuff by the door.

"Yew should probably go change darlin' yew might get a cold"

I nodded and stepped into the bathroom. It was decent looking. Mustard yellow wallpaper, orange shag rug, and white porcelain sinks and toilet. This must be a God awful sight to see when you're in a hangover.

I quickly stripped of my soaked uniform and hung them on the shower rail to dry. I stood shivering naked in the bathroom and examined myself in the mirror. There were dark purple blotches on my arms and legs from earlier today . Thankfully, there wasn't any severe injuries on me, but I wish I could say the same about Rocky. I wiped my tears with my bruised wrist and began to put some clothes on. I decided on a pair of dark blue athletic pants and a long sleeved white shirt. This shirt is a bit unique. There's a giant red letter T on the front with the word 'virus' splattered in it. It makes a reference to this really old zombie film I saw one day. Most 5 year olds would run away screaming, but it was actually kind of interesting for me.

JT had his back toward me as he yanked the elastic out his hair and gave it a light shake.

"JT, I have some spare clothes in my bag if you want. We're about the same size so it should fit you"

He made a disgusted face like he smelled something putrid "Girl clothes?"

"It would make me really happy" I gave him my best puppy dog pout.

"Augh fine!" Tee-hee, he make act like a jerk, but he really is nice.

When he left to change, I took out Rocky's laptop and prayed that it still worked. It did. Nothing looked out of place except in the desktop was a new folder labeled 'Yoko'. Was this what he was talking about? Inside the folder were a bunch of images and movies, but one of them was labeled as 'watch first.' Did he plan this all in advance? So I double clicked the wmv file and put the volume on full blast. Rocky appeared on screen with a solemn expression on his face; my heart fell to the floor.

_Baby girl, if you're watching this, it means that some thing's happened. I know I told you that it hurt to talk about your parents, but well yeah thats true, but it's also hard because it foreshadows what's going to happen to me. Well since you're watching this, it's already happened..._

_[sigh]_

_I guess I need to start things off from the start. [he takes of his glasses to reveal to white orbs for eyes] baby girl, my real name is Rusell Hobbs, and I was the drummer for a band called Gorillaz_

Wait are you serious!?

_The other members of the band were Murdoc Nicalls on bass, Noodle on guitar, and Stuart Tusspot a.k.a 2D on vocals, he's your dad kiddo. That's why your eyes are blue, if he hadn't gotten rammed in the eyes by Murdoc, you would see his eyes are the same color as yours._

My dad

_Your mom was named Ichigo Kyuzo, she was Noodle's older sister and produced our third studio album. This was around the time she was pregnant with your brother David_

My brother?

_About 8 years after that you were born baby girl. Right on your dad's birthday! Says the best present he's ever gotten. Now that you know that, I need to tell you that your real name isn't Yoko Sen. It's Molly Noderu Tusspot... You were named after your dad's cousin and your aunt Noodle. I know it probably seems weird to you that I legally changed your name, but I had a good reason._

_A little over 10 years ago, we were all at Kong and this group of people just appeared oughta no where like ghosts! They were chanting some nonsense about getting us back, making us pay for our crimes. It didn't make any sense, but we still ran like hell nonetheless. Your dad was the first one captured, and then your mom, and then Noodle. It was this dark smoke, it smothered em! Could barely hear their muffle screams, and then they were gone. Murdoc and I escaped by the skin of our teeth that night. And here you were, you saw everything. I think you blocked memory,I don't know emotional scarring, it seemed that you couldn't remember anything about your old life._

_So I adopted you as my own daughter and changed your name to Yoko Sen. It's a strange combination, but I wanted to give you a name that would honor both your parents. Your dad had an infatuation with Yoko Ono and your mom loved Miyazaki films like Sen to Chihiro: Spirited Away. Your brother fled to Japan to work with some underground group of mystic fighters or something. I don't know the whole details, but last time I heard he's been keeping the peace in Tokyo. _

_This dark force, is indescribable. It's the dark force we talk about in our Demon Days album, I don't have too much time to explain on the matter. There are good and people in this world, some on our side some or not .Be careful._

_About a couple of months ago Murdoc finally got sucked into the dark cloud, and I guess my time has come. So listen to my advice, go find his son, Michael Nicalls, looks just like him. He's maybe just a couple of years older than you. Since he's Murdoc's son, I can only assume how he is, but I know I can trust the kid with your life. I don't want to scare you, but they're after you three as well, especially you Molly. I don't really know why, but they really want you, according to Murdoc anyway._

_I love you baby girl, be safe... I want you to know that it has been a blessing to see you grow up. I can see your father and mother in everything you do, they would be so proud. Find Michael and your brother, they can help you more than I can right now. _

JT sat next to me on my bed and squeezed my hand assuringly. I was speechless, this was difficult to swallow especially with the bump in my throat.

"Michael, " I croaked , "why are you called JT Hennessey?"

He adjusted his body to face me and held both my hands in his, "Just like you this is the name I chose to honor my dad. JT Hennessey was the name of a character my dad was supposed to play in 2002. .."

The bassists son did his best to distract me from the awful news with a little TV.

The reporter in a scantly clad suit spoke about something about a kidnapping.

I made Michael/ JT pump up the volume as I watched with submerged eyes.

"There was a break in the East London home of Parklife academy teacher Steven Stuspot. The home was ransacked and blood was found at th scene"

I shook my head and bawled into Michael's shoulder. Was my choir teacher involved in this crazy epic battle as well? It wasn't fair! Everyone I cared about was disappearing because of some dark mystic force. Supposedly, I'd be the one next, but what makes me so special? And Mr. Stuspot, yeah he was a Gorillaz fan, but did they get him because he was also a fighter of the dark forces?

"I hate my life" I threw my face into a pillow and sobbed heavily. Michael lay down next to me and held me in his arms lovingly.

"Come on, we can do this. We'll get our parents back. I promise 'luv"

I couldn't help but wonder why kept saying 'luv and darlin'. These are really outdated terms of endearment, but they brought me happiness.

I kissed gave him a tiny smile, "Thank you for everything Michael, really..."

He pulled my body closer to his and I could feel his toned body fit perfectly into mine.

"Don't worry about it. It's what i'm here for"

"Why?"

"I don't know... You probably don't remember, but I had this" he smiled to reveal wolf like fangs, "this childhood crush you could say with you... I promised myself that you would be my first love.... Crazy huh?"

I nodded and kissed his lips. They were chapped,dry, and really thin, but boy they really did feel good. Michael kind of pulled back out of surprise but relaxed when he knew what was happening. We both opened our eyes and smiled.

This day was an emotional roller coaster for me.

I got kidnapped, I found out who my parents were, Rocky's/ Rusell is gone, I fell in love.

I guess if you're tied to the Gorillaz, nothing will ever be normal, not by along shot. It was already late, so the best thing to do now was just to go to sleep and hope for a better tomorrow. Now that I have Michael, I won't be as scared.

We'll save you everyone, and we'll be sure to make you proud.

* * *

Swizzerz (WXH): Love blossoms in the most random places don't you think. So yeah, now identities have been established and now the connection with Gorillaz is apparent. I like writing in this stream of counciousness style, it is intriguing.... Rate and comment qing!!


	5. Stop The Dams

It's been a while since i updated, school's finally over, but now it's time to worry about college. Oh well... here's the next installment. This is a little different from previous chapters. This isn't narrorated by Molly but a character whose identity will be revealed later, but you will prolly figure it out soon ~_^.

* * *

"When you're keeping everything inside you  
It can only hurt you"

- Stop The Dams

* * *

Cold

Everything here is cold

I've been here for I don't know how long it's been. Time is irrelevant. It's torture what they do here to everyone, but what makes it worse, is that I make it worse. It is because they know, they know that this is how they can hurt me the most. I hide my face in shame behind this dingy black cloak. Just as the grim reaper, I lead the people to their own demise.

Don't judge me for my inability to fight back, it is not that simple. When I was brought here on that stormy night, they could not find my "trigger" to initiate my pain, until they observed my reaction to my younger sister. Her screams echoed through the empty corridor like banshee screeches as she relived the nightmares from her childhood. It is disgusting! These fiends basically rummage through their prisoners' minds and dig up the memories that they try to hide. As a result, they relive that dark time continuously and are driven insane. This where I come in, death would be an escape, something that would alleviate this cycle, but no. I shove a syringe full of a dark green serum into their bodies that keep them alive, but it also burns like mini embers as it enters the blood stream. These prisoners eventually die, but it's a very long-slow-process. My sister, my blood, my reflection, you have survived up to this point, maybe because of your own experiences in hell, but how long can you go on?

The green serum, it keeps them alive, but there is a silver serum that has a different reaction. This is what was given to me. The green liquid did not have the effect they wanted, but I was ready for them. I knocked a couple their goons out, but I froze in an instant when they brought their secret weapon. A tall man, lanky stature, an unrecognizable expression plastered on his face, walked into the dimly lit chamber with a black leather uniform. "Get her," hissed the a short man in the back. I only caught a glimpse of the commander, but I would see him more often in a way that I wish I didn't. The uniformed man lunged at me and firmly grasped my neck with one hand. I struggled with the pain as I felt the golden wedding band on his left hand push into my neck violently. What had happened to him?

They've done this to him! These monsters! My peace-loving husband had turned into some mindless assailant. I whispered his name pathetically as my steaming tears poured down the side of my face. His grip loosened;he was beginning to recognize who I was! Before I got to facilitate anything else, the commander ripped my husband off me and threw a glass bottle that contained silver liquid at my face. I screamed in pain as the shards pierced into my skin. The silver liquid burned like an all out blaze as I felt it seep into my brain . I felt my blood and tears trickle out of my face into a salty crimson puddle on the stony floor. My vision blurred heavily and faded into the darkness, but the last thing I saw was my husband being whisked off to that dreary hall.

When I came to, I don't know how much time has passed, but I found myself naked inside a heavily ordained room. It looked like a stepped into a medieval castle, gray stone walls, dark red brocades of silk and gold, and an elaborate king size bed. This dirty-hippie character approached me and placed a dingy hand on the swollen side of my face. I wanted nothing more to beat him down with one swift kick, but my body wouldn't allow me to do so! He smirked evilly and commanded me to go on my knees. My body moved mechanically as he cackled under his breath.

"you're under my control now, get used to it"

This had been occurring since that horrible night. I have become a slave to this man's will in both senses of the word. I'm disgusting! I'm filthy! I- I am glad my family can not see me in this current state, but my husband did and he did nothing. He is also being controlled, just like me . He has become a top notch assailant, and he's managed to kidnap two of his nearest and dearest friends within months of each other. I do not know whether or not his mind is free or not, he doesn't speak, only acts, just like me. We pass each other in the corridors on a regular basis, and it hurts my heart when we don't even acknowledge each other. I try as hard as I can to send me feelings to him, hoping by one slim chance that the words of my heart could reach him. Then again, even if it did work, I doubt he would recognize me. I remain a shadow of the woman I once was, and like I said, I hide behind this cloak, so nobody will know who I am or was.

Recently, sometime after my husband brought in the last of his friends, the commander was having his way with me once again. His rough hands glided over the blisters on my face as he cooed sensually into my ear. "Pfft, what an ugly creature... Look at you, your husband won't even do that. I am doing you a favor. You're used up who'd want you now whore, but your daughter.... now she's something to look at."

WHAT! My daughter? Oh God no! NO NO NO NO! He can not have her! He has already corrupted me! Has it been that long? Is my baby not a baby anymore? How did they find her?

I want to kill this man, but my body, it's still not listening to me!

My husband, he and I crossed paths again. He had dragged a man with the same age and stature into one of the holding cells, the captured one was lifeless and broken, just like my soul, but there was something eerily familiar about this man. He reminded me of another man from a long time ago, a man that the world seemed to have forgotten. I know this is him, there is no doubt it my mind, but this doesn't make sense! This man shouldn't even exist! I tended to his wounds and examined him closely, he resembled my son, nearly identical. It didn't make sense, none at all, but nothing in my life made sense anymore. I pulled the serum out of my sleeve mechanically and stabbed it into his veins. The middle aged man's eyes exploded open as he hemorrhaged in pain, this happened to everyone here. I'm sorry sir, I do not intend to hurt you.

As I left the prison, I thought I heard him say my daughter's name

Did my hand just twitch? I looked down at my left hand and focused all my energy into moving my fingers. Slowly, but surely, it happened. My fingers trembled for the first time since my capture and they opened up like a flower to the sun. The movements were still quite staccato, but this had to be a sign that the serum is wearing off! I must keep my ability hidden for the time being, just until I know that my son and daughter are safe and I can figure out a way to release everyone from this hell.


	6. Latin Simone

Sorry for the delay everyone, things have been getting pretty hectic, but it's kind of slowed down enough for me to continue this story. Thank you for all of you who have waited so patiently.

"Give up  
If you wanna survive"

I clenched Michael's shirt tightly into my fists, a dark feeling, like the one I felt when I was kidnapped, descended upon me like a vulture circling its next prey. Michael wrapped his right arm around my shoulder protectively and sat up.

"We're sneaking out, don't make a noise" he whispered assuringly into my ear.

I was to scared to ask what was going on; all I did was agree with him silently. Michael stuffed the keys into his pocket and led me by the hand into the hallway. "Don't make a noise, and don't draw attention to yourself"

I only nodded and we walked down the pale yellow hallway, but suddenly, the sound of heavy foot steps were chasing after us!

"SHIT!" Michael yelled. He tugged at my arm and we sprinted down the hall like inmates out of the prison. I turned my head slightly and saw the three men chasing after us, it looked like the three men from earlier! Except, now they were dressed in the current trend of the false icons!

"HOLD ON TIGHT!" my dark haired companion commanded

"Hold on to wha-!?" Michael whisked me off my feet and carried me like a damsel in distress. Before I knew it, he jumped out the nearest window, that wouldn't be such an issue, IF WE WEREN'T ON THE THRID FLOOR!!!

It was strange, we weren't really falling, I guess you can say we were. I thought we were gonna fall like a brick, but it was more like a feather, just quicker. The three goons were yelling in their funky language in confusion as my companion and I dashed toward the motorbike

We didn't even have time to situate ourselves properly, I nearly flew off the back at the rate we were going. The lights of the London nightlife zoomed past us like they they were on a conveyor belt at ludicrous speed.

At this speed, Michael's hair flew back and there was a huge red stud in his ear that glowed eerily.

The bike came to a screeching halt right across the Thames.

"Perfect" he gave a wolf-like grin.

"What is?" I cocked my head to the side to see if could decipher his expression.

"I'm a genius, just go along with me on this" He took me by the hand again as we darted toward the sound of heavy thumping.

"Ha! Those guys are idiots!" He laughed, "they're probably gonna think that we jumped into the riva! What Dupes!"

"But where are we gonna go so they won't find us?"

That earing is still glowing

"Do ya hear the heavy bass thumping?"

"Yes"

"Welcome to yer first rave 'luv"

Kids at school talk about the wild raves they went to over the weekend; I've always been curious, but Rock-er Rusell never let me go. So I was interested on what to expect, but I wish I was in something, I don't know, more sexier than a Resident Evil shirt and sweat pants. This rave just happened to be in an abandoned factory, you could still see the chains and hooks hanging from the ceiling. A group of Kandi kids came up to us and began chatting us up. I honestly could not understand for the life of me what they were talking about, but apparently Michael did. One of them was a girl, probably about 5 ft tall. She had short spiky blue hair (the same color as my eyes) with two miniature pigtails that looked like antennas. She was wearing some really loud yellow mid drift an orange mini skirt and red leg warmers. I probably looked totally confused at this point; Michael laughed it off and tussled my hair affectionately.

"Yer Jah-poh-neez! Ya should know how to partay, ya know?" Said a skinny white boy with a dark brown afro. He wore a silver muscle shirt with neon green cargos.

"Yeah she does" Michael said as a matter of factly, he then pulled me away from these 'professional ravers' and into the crowd of sweaty dancer, "now if you excuse us, we are gonna get OUR party on"

"Michael!"I hissed, "What the heck are you doing!?" whenever we were deep enough the horde, he went behind me and placed his hands on my hips.

"Just go along with it" I could feel his lips pressed against my ear.

"But I thought were running away!" I stamped my foot like an angry little girl

"We're trying to blend in, don't draw any unnecessary attention to us"

I turned around and faced him, "you owe me an explanation on what the heck is going on"

"Fair enough"

I placed one hand in his shoulder and the other straight up in the air. I began doing the body rolls that my friend Xiao Hua taught me. Michael drew closer to me and placed his forehead on mine. I could feel his warm breath gently touching my face.

"Alright, now first of all, what is the deal with the earing?"

He gave a sultry/impressed smile, "yew don't waste time do you?"

I returned the smile and laced my fingers behind his neck, "no I do not"

"It's your dad's blood"

This made me stop in mid roll, "my dad's wha?"

"Simple really, my dad used your dad's blood to track wherever the heck he was. Dark magic, weird stuff. Since you have your dad's blood, I use it to track you. It get warmer and glows whenever there's a Tusspot around"

"and those guys?"

"Are part of the fictus, weird how all the groups are Latin named. They have been responsible for the kidnappings and the conversion of hundreds of influential people. It's worse than Scientology. Something of this caliber, I thought they would sent someone else"

"This caliber?"

"well we are the kids of Gorillaz, I would think that they'd send in y'know, someone, better"

"those three don't even die!"

"Yeah, but they 'ave this one guy. Dunno who 'e is, but damn! He has the most insane reflexes, and his eyes totally mess up the opponent."

I noticed during this whole conversion, Michael kept rubbing at the spot where the earing was. After a while, he began to scratch it like there was some sort of rash.

"Micha-"

"I'M FINE!" he snapped

I backed off timidly and eyed him like he was a ravenous dog or something, but then...

"MICHA-"

"I SAID I'M F-" A shadowed figure suddenly emerged from the crowd and sliced Michael's stomach with one quick motion. In contrast to that, I saw everything in slow motion. I saw Michael's mismatched eyes grow in bewilderment, his mouth agape, saliva splattered out, a fountain of blood sprayed diagonally and glowing under the disco lights, and his body, it fell forward just as quick, and just as still as a tree in the woods. I could not scream, I could not move. I could only stare in fear with tears in my eyes .

What do I do now?

The attacker wore a black leather uniform underneath the crimson robe. He walked toward me as he slid the blade back into its sheath swiftly. I fell to my news and watched this toned man approach me slowly; nobody at the rave noticed the fiasco in the middle of the old factory. I saw him pull out a green glowing vile and put it up to my lips slowly. The liquid, it tasted so bitter, but it gradually began to taste sweet. My body began to relax as it melted to the floor;the assailant caught me head before it hit the ground and he lifted me gently. Everything around me was spinning violently into the dark, but I could have sworn that I caught a glimpse of this man's eyes. Two dark craters behind spikey azure hair.


End file.
